


Sparks

by eundoa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Dramatic Irony, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Luke avoids his responsibilities by stealing stuff for the Rebellion, Prince Luke Skywalker, Skywalker Family Drama, Vader avoids his responsibilities by inventing new ones, eventually, gratuitous use of em-dashes
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 07:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eundoa/pseuds/eundoa
Summary: 베이더는 언제든지 코러산트의 악명높은 좀도둑을 무시할 의향이 있었다. 그 "엔젤"이 반란군과 연관이 있다는 증거가 제시되기 전까지는.한편 루크는 그의 아버지가 자신을 추적할 줄은 전혀 예상치 못했고, 그는 그것이 마음에 들지 않았다.





	Sparks

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sparks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031373) by [SpellCleaver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCleaver/pseuds/SpellCleaver). 

> SpellCleaver님의 Sparks번역본 입니다.  
비정기적인 번역 및 오타, 오역 등 양해부탁드립니다.
> 
> 첫 챕터부터 확 빠져들게 만드는 팬픽이라 많은 분들이 보셨으면 해서 하는 번역입니다.  
흔쾌히 번역 허락해주신 작가님 감사드립니다!

현재 베이더가 관찰중인 홀로는 제국 해군에서의 그의 커리어를, 또 크게 잡아 제국 전체를 뒤흔들 원인이 될 수도 있는 것이었다. 하지만 그것까진 모르는 법이다. 그가 알고 있는 거라고는 저 물건의 정체―그리고 그 물건을 들고있는 자의 신원 뿐이었다.

“...확실한 신원은 아직 파악중입니다, 베이더 경. 하지만 분석가들의 의견과 제 개인적인 견해를 고려하자면 이 여성은―”

“모스마.”  
베이더가 즉시 냉담하게 내뱉었다. 홀로의 상태는 흐릿하고 각도도 엉망이었지만 충분히 알아볼 수 있었고, 반란군 함대에 있는 그의 스파이들 중 하나가 전달한 보고와도 정확히 일치했다.

“네, 베이더 경. 게다가, 제 의견이지만 이 건에 대한 중요성은 도저히 그냥 넘길 수 없는―”

“설명해 봐라. 그렇게 생각하는 이유가 궁금하군.”

장교의 목소리가 보고를 하다말고 차츰 잦아들었다. 목울대가 위아래로 움직였다.  
“네?”

“우리 임무는 최근 라일로스에서 발생한 일련의 폭동을 진압하는 거다. 너희 팀의 활동은 이 목표에 비하면 부차적인 것이지. 따로 관련성이 있기라도 한 건가?”

“베이더 경, 아직 저희들의 결론은 잠정적이지만, 모스마가 들고 있는 이 블래스터의 모델과 뒷편에 있는 상자들은―”

“A1-180 블래스터. 블라스테크의 관할 아래 코러산트의 특정 공장들에서만 생산되는 물건이지.”  
비록 포스와 훌륭한 라이트세이버를 제외한 모든 무기를 경멸하긴 하나, 군의 사령관으로서 베이더는 그러한 정보에 관해 지속적인 갱신을 받을 필요를 느꼈다.  
“이게 지금 임무와 무슨 관련이 있는 건지 모르겠군.”

“베이더 경.”  
그의 통신 장교가 다시 한 번 침을 삼켰다. 그들을 중심으로 함교는 이상하리만치 조용했다. 특히나 아래쪽에서 작업중인 이들은. 그녀의 팀은 소리 하나 내지 않았다.  
“블라스테크는 최근 그들의 공장에서 이러한 블래스터들을 도둑맞았다고 보고했습니다. 코러산트 경찰 쪽에선 그 범인이 경찰들 내에서, 그리고 행성 내 귀족들의 거주지에서 골머리를 썩히고 있는 좀도둑일 거라고―”

베이더가 한 손을 들어올렸고, 그녀는 즉시 입을 다물었다.

“그러니까 자네의 말은,”  
그가 천천히 입을 열었다.  
“내가―그리고 _자네가_―스스로를 엔젤로 부를만큼 단단히 착각에 빠진 그 좀도둑이 일으킨 소동에 관심을 기울여야 한다는 건가?”

공포가 다시 한 번 끓어올랐다―하지만 그녀는 굴하지 않고 말을 이어갔다.  
“전 정보국 요원입니다, 베이더 경. 반란군을 제거하기 위해 연결고리를 찾아 패턴을 분석하는 것이 제 일입니다. 여기 이 잠재적인 연결고리를 보십시오. 저희가 _아는_ 물건들, 그것도 _고효율의 총기류_가 _엔젤_에게 도둑맞아 반란군의 손 안에 넘어갔습니다. 주제넘게 굴어서 죄송합니다만, 만약 엔젤이 반란군을 돕고 있는 거라면…”

그녀는 자발적으로 끝말을 흐린 게 아니었다. 아직 할 말을 끝내지 못해서였다. 끝말을 흐린 건 순전히 숨을 고를 시간이 필요했기 때문이었다.

베이더는 그녀가 숨이 차 붉어진 얼굴로 본능적으로 손을 목으로 가져다 대는 것을 무심하게 지켜보았다. 그는 왜 이렇게 많은 장교들이 그런 건방진 태도를 쉽게 면할 수 있을 거라 생각할 정도로 대담해졌는지 이해가 가지 않았―

그의 시선이 그녀가 목 아래로 가져간 손목 위로 떨어졌다. 제복 바로 밑, 그 윗부분에서 실가닥을 땋아 만든 얇은 팔찌가 드러났다. 이번엔 파란색이었다. 팔찌를 만든 장본인의 두 눈과 아주 흡사한 채도의 푸른색.

베이더는 조용히 한숨을 내쉬었고, 그녀를 놔 주었다.

_저게_ 이유였군.

장교는 놀랍게도 스스로의 목소리와 폐에 숨을 고를 시간도 주지 않은 채 다시 말을 쏟아내기 시작했다.

“...이 문제는 더 많은 조사가 필요하다는 것이 제 의견입니다. 특히나 다들 지금까지 엔젤이 제국 내 엘리트층만을 목표물로 노린다고 생각했을 때 말입니다―그 엔젤의 가장 최근 타겟이 타킨 총독이었으니까요.”

솔직히 말해서 베이더는 정치가들이 모두 멍하니 손 놓고 재산을 털리든지 말든지 별 관심이 없었다. 어쩌면 인생에서 가장 소중한 게 무엇인지 다시 깨닫게 해줄지도 모르는 법이니 말이다.

“더불어, 만약 엔젤이 정말로 반란군과 작당하고 있다면, 그가 쉽게 주요 군 지도자의 은신처에 잠입해 자기 마음대로 훔쳐갈 수 있다는 사실은 현재로썬 타당한 우려입니다―곧 군사적인 목표물로 눈을 돌릴지도 모릅니다.”

그건… 맞는 말이었다.

베이더는 인정하고 싶지 않았지만―그는 코러산트에 무슨 일이 일어나던 별로 신경쓰지 않았다―맞는 말이긴 했다.

그리고 지금 막 스스로에게 상기시키자면, 그는 몇 달 전 코러산트에 무슨 일이 일어났는지 신경쓴 적이 _있었다_. 사실 가능한 한 자주 코러산트로 돌아가고 싶은 이유도 있었다.

“그래서 요지가 뭐지?”  
그가 벨트에 손을 얹으며 그녀를 압박했다.  
“지금 내가 맡은 임무를 내버려 둔 채 내 손으로 직접 그 반란군을 잡아야 한다는 소리인가? 이미 몇 주 전에 경찰들이 끝을 냈어야 하는 일을?”

그녀는 꿋꿋하게 그 자리에 계속 서 있었다. 화가 치밀어 오르는 태도였지만, 베이더는 그녀가 고맙게 느껴지기 시작했다―어딘가 모르게 루크를 떠올리게 했다.

“그런 게 아닙니다, 베이더 경. 전 단지 누군가 조사할 만한 가치가 있는 일일 수도 있다는 점을 지적하려는 의도였을 뿐입니다.”

그녀는 그 누군가가 베이더라는 말은 꺼내지 않았다.

하지만 _오직_ 그여야만 한다고 베이더는 결정을 내렸다. 비록 경미하고, 그와는 아무런 상관도 없는 일이지만, 보아하니 코러산트의 기관은 손을 쓸 수 없는 모양이니 말이다. 포스 센서티브를 수사에 투입했다면 일이 커지기도 전에 해결됐을 것이다.

어차피 라일로스에서의 상황은 대부분 정리되었다. 그리고 이 사건은 그의 책상 위에 쌓여있는, 앞으로 그를 다시 몇 달 동안은 충분히 바쁘게 만들 수 있는 분량의 데이터 패드들보다 _확실히_ 배는 더 _위중한_ 일이었다.

그는 코러산트로 돌아가고 싶었다.

“피에트 대령,”  
베이더가 툭 내뱉었다. 아래쪽에서 슬그머니 존재감을 감추고 있던 대령은 갑작스런 부름에 화들짝 놀라더니, 지금까지의 대화를 하나도 듣지 않은 척 했다.  
“코러산트로 진로를 돌려라. 그리고 황제 폐하께 내가 즉각 귀환한다고 알리도록 해라. 확실히 이 일은 더 이상 지체할 수가 없군.”

“알겠습니다, 베이더 경.”  
그가 경례를 하자, 베이더는 그의 손목에서 색을 발하는 무언가를 눈치챘다. 그 지긋지긋한 팔찌들 중 하나였다.

그는 다시 한 번 한숨을 내쉬었다.

코러산트에 도착하는 즉시, 루크는 그와 _대화_를 나누어야 할 것이다.

* * *

며칠 뒤, 베이더는 코러산트에 도착했다. 그는 잠시 멈춰서서 행성도시의 가장 밝은 빛이 자리하는 곳으로 포스를 뻗어나갔다. 이에 대답하듯 뻗어오는 서툴고, 불안정한 답신을 받아들인 후, 그는 연결을 끊었다.

그는 그의 마스터의 주목을 느낄 수 있었다. 마치 잠자는 크레이트 드래곤이 눈을 뜬 것처럼, 그의 불쾌감도 현저하게 느껴졌다.

따라서 베이더는 한 치의 시간낭비도 없이 셔틀을 준비해 지표면으로 내려갔다. 팰퍼틴의 불쾌감을 이 이상 더 악화시킬 필요는 없으니까.

임페리얼 팰리스는 언제나 그렇듯 호화 그 자체로 남아있었다. 베이더가 보기엔 전혀 필요없어 보이는 형형색색의 보석들로 치장된 벽들―모두 한때는 꾸밈없이 소박한 복도였다. 여기서 베이더가 얻을 유일한 만족이라고는, 만약 제다이들이 그들의 소중한 사원의 현 상태를 본다면 분명 분노를 내보일 거라는 것 뿐이었다. 하지만 그 생각조차 오늘은 즐기기 힘들었다.

이건 중요한 건이었다. 그는 어서 이 대화를 끝내고 루크를 찾고 싶었다.

그는 레드 가드들이 계획에 없는, 예상치 못한 그의 등장에 긴장해 경계에 들어서는 모습을 무시하며, 마련된 알현실 밖에서 참을성있게 기다렸다. 팰퍼틴의 편집증은 나이가 들수록 커져만 가는 것 같았다. 이 또한 베이더가 요즘같은 때에 코러산트에 머무르고 싶은 또 다른 이유이기도 했다. 그에 대한 팰퍼틴의 흥미를 유지시켜야 하니까.

드디어.

팰퍼틴은 그가 알현실로 걸어들어오는 모습을 조용히 지켜보았다. 황혼이 코러산트를 뒤덥었고, 알현실 내는 충분히 밝지 않았다. 베이더는 한 걸음씩 발을 내딛으며 길고 어두운 그림자를 드리웠다. 그들은 거의 그림자에 가까웠다.

“왜 라일로스에 있지 않은 거지?”  
팰퍼틴이 한쪽 무릎을 꿇은 베이더에게 물었다.

“라일로스의 상황은 이미 끝났습니다, 마스터. 참 신둘라는―”

“패배했고, 모든 저항군들이 궤멸됐다고, 그래 그래. 보고서는 이미 읽었다. 하지만 저항군들이 궤멸됐을 때, 자네는 그곳에 있지 않았어. 이미 이곳으로 귀환하고 있었지―사실은, 자네가 사령관에게 자네처럼 신둘라의 병력을 무력화하라고 명령을 내렸을 때, 그것이 빠르지만 희생이 큰 승리가 될 거라는 건 당연된 수순이었지. 우린 그 행성에 중대한 관심을 기울여야 한다네, 베이더.”

“현재의 우선순위를 고려한다면 저희가 이길 방법은 없는 거나 다름없습니다. 먼저 단호한 행동을 취해야―”

“그리고 자네는 코러산트로 돌아왔지.”

베이더는 침을 삼켰다. 이제 시작이로군.

팰퍼틴이 의자에 등을 기댔다.  
“말해보게, 베이더 경. 도대체 얼마나 긴급한 사안이길래 이렇게나 빨리 자네가 맡은 모든 책무를 내려놓았나?”

베이더가 입을 열었다.  
“새로 모습을 드러낸 그 도둑이―”

“코러산트의 시민들도 놈을 _엔젤_로 부르기 시작했더군.”

“―마스터가 말씀하신 대로 그 _엔젤_이 제국의 보안에 심각한 위협이 되고 있습니다. 제가 보낸 홀로에―”

“나도 봤다. 그럼에도 불구하고 전혀 경각심은 들지 않더군. 한낱 좀도둑이 반란군에 정보를 팔아치울 뿐이다. 그런 녀석은 한 둘이 아니야.”

“놈은 타킨의 가택과 본거지까지 영향을 미쳤습니다. 그리고…”  
그는 잠시 말을 멈추었다.  
“어쩌면 포스 센서티브가 아닐까 생각됩니다.”

그 부분에 팰퍼틴이 자리에서 일어나 관심을 기울였다. 그의 눈이 미세하게 커졌다.  
“어째서 그렇게 생각하는 거지?”

“무언가… 찌릿한 느낌을 받았습니다, 마스터,”  
베이더가 대답했다. 사실이었지만, 그 느낌이 엔젤의 것이었다고 말하는 건 위험을 감수하는 일이었다. 그는 처음에 그것이 루크의 것일지도 모른다고 생각했다.  
“포스에 불꽃이 튀는 느낌이었습니다. 그리고 포스 센서티브가 아닌 자가 타킨의 내실에 그렇게 손쉽게 잠입할 수 있을 거라고는 생각되지 않습니다. 혹여 아니라고 해도, 그만큼 실력이 뛰어난 자라면 어차피 저희들의 보안 문제로 이어집니다. 어쩌면 누군가에게 훈련을 받았을지도 모릅니다. 어느 쪽이든, 놈은 모두에게 있어 중대한 위협이―”

“아. 그런 거로군.”

베이더는 눈을 깜빡였다.  
“마스터?”

팰퍼틴은 짧게 손을 내저었다.  
“자네는 아들을 걱정하고 있어, 마침 코러산트의 _수호천사_가 자유롭게 날뛰고 있는 상황이니.”  
그의 한쪽 입가가 말려올라갔다.  
“이해하네. 자네는 그 아이에게 애착을 가지고 있으니 말이야.”

“전 그 아이에게 아무런 애착도 가지고 있지 않습니다,”  
베이더가 서둘러 대답했다. 본인이 생각해도 변명으로 들렸다.

팰퍼틴은 그저 재미있다는 표정을 지어보냈다.  
“물론 나도 그렇게 생각한다네,”  
그는 발걸음을 옮겨 서쪽 벽면을 차지한 거대한 유리창으로 다가갔다. 석양이 트랜스패리스틸을 금빛으로 물들인 덕에, 다른 곳보다 약간 더 밝았다.

베이더가 곁으로 다가오자, 팰퍼틴은 임페리얼 시티에 위치한 수많은 고층건물들을 향해 손짓했다. 그가 그중 어떤 곳을 생각하고 있는지, 베이더는 알았다. 루크는 그 안에서 마치 밤하늘 위로 서서히 나타나는 별들처럼 빛나고 있었다.

“자네가 어린 루크가 한낱 좀도둑의 먹잇감이 되는 게 그렇게 걱정이 된다면, 내가 그 아이를 시스의 길로 인도하는 건 어떤가? 그 아이는 강력하다. 분명 몇 주 안에 혼자서 그 도둑을 처리할 수 있을 테지.”

베이더의 내면은 얼어붙었으나, 그가 입은 수트는 그의 장기가 계속해서 정상적으로 기능하게끔 만들었다.  
“루크는 아직 그런 일에 준비되지 않았습니다, 마스터.”

“그럴지도 모르지.”  
넌더리가 나는 모양인지, 팰퍼틴의 입가가 내려갔다.  
“확실히, 인생에서 가장 중요한 지금 이 단계에 내가 보내오는 모든 접촉과 지원을 무시하고 있는 것을 보면 그런 미성숙함은 시스 군주가 되기에 부적합할지도 모르겠군.”

베이더는 잠시 멈춰서서 포스와 그 모든 창조물에 루크가 _가끔은_ 이해판단이 가능한 것에 감사했다.

“제가 말한 대로입니다, 마스터. 루크는 아직 준비되지 않았습니다.”

“그런 것 같군.”  
그는 베이더에게 시선을 보냈다.  
“허나 자네가 생각을 바꿀 줄이야, 조금 놀랐다네, 친구여.”

지금 베이더는 아주, 아주 위험한 영역에 들어서고 있었다.  
“제가… 생각을 바꿨다는 말씀이십니까, 마스터?”

“난 자네에게 그 아이가 준비되기 전까지는 어떠한 포스 훈련도 받을 수 없다고 일렀네. 하지만 몇 년 뒤에 그 아이가 코러산트로 돌아왔을 때, 난 그 아이가 마음을 감출 수도, 물건을 들어올릴 수도, 명상을 할 수도 있다는 걸 발견했지. 자네가 그 아이에게 그러한 것들을 가르쳤다는 건 알고 있네, 베이더. _자네가 동의한_ 조건에 비추어 봤을 때, 자네는 그 아이가 준비가 됐다고 생각한 거야.”

“전 _절대적으로 필요하지 않은 이상,_ 루크에게 어떠한 포스 훈련도 시키지 않겠다고 동의했습니다,”  
베이더가 주장했다.  
“그건 필요한 훈련이었습니다.”

팰퍼틴은 뒷맛이 나쁘다는 듯한 표정을 지어보냈다.

“마음을 감추고 생각을 전하는 게,”  
그가 느릿하게 말을 이어나갔다.  
“_필요하다고?_”

“루크에게 여러 번 암살시도가 있었습니다.”  
사실, 베이더는 그의 마스터가 배후에 있는 것이 아닐까 의심했다―그 암살자들은 루크의 기개를 시험해보기 위한 수단이었다.  
“그 전에도 위험에 처한 적이 없던 건 아니었습니다. 따라서 은하계 반대편에서도 저와 하루에 한 번, 또는 두 번은 연락을 취할 수 있도록 그 방법을 알려주는 건 합리적이라고 생각했습니다. 물론, 이 모든 건 그저 안전상의 문제 때문입니다.”

“_물론._ 그럼 공중에 물건을 띄우는 건 어떻게 설명할 건가?”

“루크는 감정이 고조될 때마다 자주 방 안에 있는 물건을 띄워 집어던지곤 합니다. 그런 힘을 통제하는 방법을 가르치는 건 동기생들과 루크 본인의 안전을 위해서라도 필수적인 일입니다. 잠재적인 동료 인재나 스스로를 다치게 하는 일이 없어, 후에 제국에 자리를 꿰찼을 때 문제가 생기지 않도록 말입니다.”

“_그렇겠지._”  
팰퍼틴의 어조는 서슬퍼랬다. 말 한마디에 경멸이 뚝뚝 뭍어져나왔다. 그는 지팡이를 쥔 두 손에 힘을 주었다.  
“그럼 명상은?”

“순전히 청소년기의 스트레스와 고뇌를 이겨내게끔 하기 위해서입니다.”

베이더는 잠시 말을 멈춘 뒤, 스스로를 정당화했다.  
“그리고 언젠가 다크사이드와 접촉할 때, 그 힘에 휘둘리지 않도록 하기 위해서입니다.”

팰퍼틴은 날카롭게 숨을 내뱉었다. 그의 멸시가 포스에 절절히 드러나있었다.

“마스터, 제가 한 모든 일은 루크를 건강하고 유능한 아이로 키워내 마스터를 더욱 더 효율적으로 섬기도록 만들기 위함입니다.”

그것이 전부였다.

그의 마스터가 경멸의 어조로 말했다.  
“그렇다면 우선 날 무시하는 것부터 그만둬야겠지.”

베이더는 아무런 반응도 보이지 않았다.

“그럼에도,”  
팰퍼틴은 위압적으로 말을 계속해나갔다. 제자의 나약함에 진절머리가 난 모양이었다.  
“젊우 루크는 이제 인생의 갈림길에 서 있다. 은하계 주변의 엘리트 기숙학교에서 자라게 한 것은 확실히 그 아이가 이 정도까지 성숙하는 데 도움을 주었지만, 이제 그는 코러산트로 돌아왔다.”

“루크는―”

“미래의 장래를 고민하기 위해 1년의 휴식을 취하기로 했지, 그래, 나도 안다네.”  
팰퍼틴은 손을 내저었다.  
“하지만 이제 반년이 흘렀고, 그의 자아탐구가 어떤 중대한 결론을 도출해 냈는지는 모르겠지만 나에게는 아무런 성취도 보이지 않는군. 어쩌면 자네가 이 위험한 제다이 좀도둑을 처리하기 위해 돌아온 것이 좋은 일일지도 모르네, 베이더 경.”  
팰퍼틴은 즐거운 듯한 표정이었지만, 그의 말은 경고를 담고 있었다.  
“보아하니 자네의 아들이 그대를 필요로 하는 모양이네. 자네의 인도를, 자기만의 _수호천사_를 말이네,”  
그는 마지막 단어를 경멸하듯 내뱉었다.  
“여느 때보다 더.”

베이더는 그 말에 어떻게 답해야 할지 감이 잡히지 않았다.  
“어쩌면 아이디어가 떨어진 걸지도 모르겠군요.”  
전혀 설득력없는 말이었다.

“그렇다면 여기 이 코러산트에 마침 훌륭한 사관학교가 있지. 자네 아들의 입학을 아주 기쁘게 반겨줄 거라네. 만약 그곳에 들어간다면, 그 아이는 5년 내에 공식 자격으로 자네의 곁에 있을 수 있다. 그럼 자네는 그를 자네의 기함에 배정시켜 미래에 맡을 임무들이 어떤 건지 직접 가르칠 수 있을 테지.”

베이더는 확실히 그 아이디어가 마음에 들었다.

그의 곁에 아들을 두고, 매일 _맞대면_을 하는 건―그것도 루크의 엄청난 잠재력과 힘을 가장 효율적으로 활용할 수 있는 곳에서―아이가 열한 살 때부터, 그리고 처음으로 아이를 은하계 반대편으로 보낸 뒤부터 그가 꿈꿔온 일이었다.

하지만 그는 그의 마스터가 좋은 의도로 그런 말을 꺼냈으리라고 생각하지 않았다. 분명히 무언가를 원하고 있었다.

그게 무엇일까?

“루크와 대화를 나눠보겠습니다, 마스터,”  
베이더가 딱딱하게 기약했다.

팰퍼틴은 미소를 지었다.  
“그렇게 해라.”

베이더는 고개를 끄덕였고, 자리를 뜨기 위해 발걸음을 돌렸―

“그리고, 베이더?”

그는 멈춰섰다.  
“네, 마스터?”

“이 _엔젤_이란 녀석은 보잘 것 없는 위협이다. 이 일에 시간을 너무 많이 빼앗기지 않도록 하게.”

그의 미소가 날카로워지더니, 동시에 가늘어졌다.

“자네가 없는 함대가 어떻게 될지 생각하고 싶지는 않으니 말이야.”

* * *

집에 도착하고 나서, 베이더는 격납고에서 루크를 발견했다. 낯선 스피더 아래에서 발만을 드러낸 채, 음정이 안 맞는 휘파람을 부르고 있었다.

그는 가슴 위로 팔짱을 꼈지만, 흘러나오는 목소리는 즐거움에 가까웠다.  
“바쁜 모양이구나.”

깜짝 놀란 듯한 소리와 함께 쨍그랑 하는 소리가 들리더니, 루크가 그에게 물었다. 여전히 스피더 아래에서 나오지 않았다.  
“언제부터 거기 서 계셨어요?”

“방금 전에,”  
베이더가 말했다.  
“내가 온 걸 느끼지 못 했느냐?”  
그 말은 지금까지 알려지지 않은 그의 아들의 약점을 의미했다. 만약 팰퍼틴이 알았다면 루크를 상대로 이용해먹었을 것이고, 은하계 지배를 위한 베이더의 계획에 몇 년은 차질이 생겼을 것이다.

“가능하면 포스에 귀 기울이지 않으려고 노력중이에요.”  
나사를 푸는 중인지, 끼익하고 금속이 긁히는 소리가 났다.

“왜―”  
베이더는 말을 하다말고 잘라냈다.  
“그 밑에 계속 있을 예정이냐?”

“조금만 더요, 곧 나갈게요,”  
루크가 약속했다.  
“이것만―해결하면―으악!”

쨍그랑, 날카로운 마찰음 사이로 욕설이 세어나왔다.

베이더의 가슴 속에서_ 절대로_ 걱정이 아닌 무언가가 꽉 죄어왔다. 슈트가 오작동하고 있는 게 분명하다.

“괜찮느냐!?”

“괜찮아요!”  
드디어―_드디어_―루크가 스피더 아래에서 기어나왔다. 두 손은 기름으로 더러워져 있었고, 머리카락과 이마엔 땀이 흥건했다.  
“그냥 수리 좀 한 거죠.”

“그렇겠지.”  
가슴이 죄어오는 듯한 느낌은 아직도 가지시 않았다.

루크가 자리에서 일어나 똑바로 그를 향해 서자, 베이더의 입술은 작은 미소를 띠어갔다. 매일 홀로를 통해 연락을 취하긴 하나, 이렇게 그의 아들과 직접 맞대면을 하는 건 수 개월 만에 처음이었다. 루크는 한창 이 나이대의 자신보다 더 성장한 것 같았다―그리고 제 어머니를 많이 닮아 있었다…

베이더가 본능적으로 포스를 통해 뻗어나가자―그의 아들은 포스가 _정말로 강했다_―곧 쉴드에 맞부딪혔다.

조잡하고 엉성한 쉴드였고, 루크는 즉시 쉴드를 내렸다. 베이더는 방금 전 그들의 대화를 떠올렸다.

“방금 전 가능하면 포스에 귀 기울이지 않으려는 중이라고 했지,”  
그는 허리에 손을 올렸다.  
“그게 무슨 뜻이냐?”

“저도 이렇게 봐서 기뻐요, 아빠. 저 잘 지내고 있어요, 아빠. 물어봐주셔서 고마워요, 아빠. _아빠는요?_”

그는 얼굴 위로 손가락 하나를 들어올렸다.  
“_아버지_.”

루크의 한쪽 입술이 눈에 띄게 씰룩였고, 베이더는 순간 그의 아들이 정확히 무슨 말을 할지 불길한 예감이 들었다. 다행히, 루크는 그저 한숨을 내쉴 뿐이었다.

“네, _아버지,_”  
반항적인 어투였지만, 얼굴 위로 드러나는 히죽거림은 다른 말을 하고 있었다.  
“아버지는 잘 지내셨어요?”

“내 질문에 먼저 대답해라.”

“아버지도 제 질문에 대답 안 하셨잖아요.”

이젠 베이더가 한숨을 내쉴 차례였다.  
“난 잘 지냈단다, 아들아. 그럼 다시 묻겠다, 왜 포스를 무시하고 있는 거지? 그건 헛된 노력이다.”

루크는 미간을 찌푸렸다.

그리고 침을 삼키더니,

고개를 돌렸다.

그 유난스러운 동작에 한눈이 팔려, 순간 베이더는 다음 이어진 루크의 말을 무심코 흘려들을 뻔 했다.  
“코러산트는 너무 시끄러워요.”

그의 아들은 조금 자조적인 태도로 어깨를 으쓱이고는 이렇게 말했다.  
“전 아직도 포스에 완전히 익숙해지지 않았어요. 피곤할 때는 더 심해지구요.”

베이더는 또 한 번 한숨을 내쉬었다. 폐에서 모든 공기가 다 빠져나간 것 같았다.  
“루크―”

“죄송해요, 저―”

“―그건 아주 당연한 현상이다. 넌 포스에 강해. 네가 무슨 생각을 하든, 그건 네가 강하다는 걸 드러내는 증거다.”

“아,”  
루크가 내뱉었다. 베이더가 그의 마음으로 뻗어와 쉴드를 한 층 더 강하게 만들고 아픔을 사라지게 하자, 그는 똑같은 말을 다시 한 번 내뱉었다.  
“_아._”

“앞으로는 더 강한 쉴드를 형성하는 방법을 알려주마,”  
베이더가 잠시 생각에 잠겼다가 결정을 내렸다. 루크의 훈련에 대해 그의 마스터와 나눈 대화는 무시하기로 했다.

생각이 난 김에…

“그리고,”  
그는 다시 허리께로 손을 올렸다.  
“네가 포스는 물론이고 황제 폐하까지 무시하고 있다고 들었다.”

루크는 그 말에 크게 짜증을 내뱉었다. 반쯤은 과장이긴 했지만.  
“여전하시네요. 집으로 돌아온 첫날 저녁부터 벌써 절 꾸짖으시고. 아버지도 자주 그러면서.”

“이게 우리들만의 유대를 쌓는 방법인 것 같구나.”  
루크가 코웃음을 쳤다.  
“그리고 또 질문을 회피하고 있군. 이제 통하지 않을 거다.”

루크는 얼굴을 찡그렸다.  
“전 폐하가 싫어요.”

“좋아한다면 오히려 걱정했을 거란다, 아들아.”

“아버지는 아직도 제가 어떻게 지냈는지 묻지 않으셨잖아요.”

“그 질문에는 이미 너 혼자서 대답한 걸로 기억한다만,”  
베이더가 지적했다.  
“비꼬는 투이긴 했지만 말이다.”

루크가 그를 노려보았다.  
“예의바른 태도겠죠,”  
그는 주장했다.

“연락을 받았을 때 답장을 보내는 것도 예의바른 태도지. 특히나 그 연락이 은하계 황제의 앞으로 온 거라면 말이다.”

루크는 팔짱을 꼈다.

베이더는 미소지었다.  
“좋다. 잘 지냈느냐?”

루크가 그 말에 미소를 지었다. 순간 베이더는 그 미소를 보는 것만으로도 가치가 있다고 생각했다. _정말로_ 터무니없는 생각이었다.

루크가 한 손을 내밀자, 베이더는 그 손을 맞잡아 주었다. 루크는 마치 아기 때 자신의 운동기능이 어떻게 작동하는지 막 알아내기 시작했을 때처럼, 그의 손가락을 움켜쥐었다.

“아버지가 돌아오니 더 좋아요,”  
그가 진심으로 말했다.

베이더는 그 자리에서 몸을 비틀었지만, 루크가 여전히 눈부시게 미소를 짓고 있었기에 그는 안심할 수 있었다.

“그렇다면, 한동안 여기 머무르도록 하마,”  
그가 약속했다. 그는 루크의 볼을 향해 손을 뻗었다가, 대신 어깨를 가볍게 두드렸다. 갑자기 루크가 움찔했다.

“왜 그러느냐?”  
그가 물었다. 아까 전 가슴이 죄이던 느낌이 다시 돌아왔다.

“아무것도 아니에요,”  
루크가 재빨리 대답했다.  
“그나저나 얼마나 머무를 수 있을 것 같아요? 애초에 여기로 돌아올 허가는 어떻게 받으셨어요?”

“정보국에서 엔젤이라는 그 좀도둑이 반란군과 연관있을지도 모른다는 증거를 잡아냈다,”  
베이더가 말했다. 루크는 무엇 때문인지 계속 긴장한 채 움츠러들고 있었다. 그는 미간을 찌푸렸다.

“따라서,”  
그는 말을 이어나가며 루크의 손을 꽉 쥐었다. _절대로_ 애정어린 행동이 아니었다.  
“난 코러산트에 머물러 이 위험한 반란군을 잡아 놈에게 처벌을 내려야 한다.”

“여자일 수도 있잖아요,”  
루크가 지적했다. 꽤 작은 목소리로. 베이더의 얼굴은 점점 더 어두워졌다.

“그럼, _녀석_으로,”  
베이더가 정정했다.  
“루크, 무슨 일이 있었던 거냐?”

루크는 미소를 지어냈다.  
“아무것도 아니에요.”

“루크―”

“교통 경찰한테 또 단속받았어요, 됐어요!? 다들 아버지가 너무 무서워서 보고도 안 한단 말이에요.”

“그러는 게 신상에 좋을 테지,”  
베이더가 거의 못마땅한 어투로 말했다.  
“내가 헛되이 세 명의 부패 경관들을 처형한 건 아니었으니까 말이다.”

“‘부패’라는 표현은 심했어요. 제한 속도를 어긴 건 저였잖아요.”

“넌 그때 열다섯 살이었고, 암살자들을 피해 도망치는 중이었다. 충분히 이해가능한 상황이었음에도, 놈들은 암살자들을 추적하는 대신 널 기소하려고 했지.”  
그는 팔짱을 꼈다.  
“이번에는 _또_ 무슨 일이 있었느냐?”

루크가 중얼거리기 시작했다.  
“제가 너무 빠르게 가고 있었어요. 경찰들이 절 쫓아오길래, 도망치려고 했어요.”

베이더는 순간 그 말을 믿을 수가 없었다.  
“루크―”

“제 잘못이 아니에요! 다 쓰러져가는 스피더를 주시고는 더 빠르게 갈 수 있게 고쳐보라고 부추긴 건 아버지였잖아요! 뭐, 보시다싶이 전 성공했죠!”

베이더는 잠시 왜 자신이 ‘네 생일 때 같이 있지 못해서 미안하구나’ 라는 뜻으로 그런 선물을 보냈는지 후회하다가, 다시 정신을 차렸다.

“아들아, 그것 때문에 네가 다친 게 아니라는 거 안다.”

“맞거든요! 경찰들한테 물어보세요!”

“또 다시 그 관료들을 상대하는 건 사양이다. 너도 알고 있을 텐데.”

“그럼 제 말 믿으시던가요.”

“어쩌면.”  
베이더가 부드러운 목소리로 말했다. 루크는 갑자기 바뀐 어투에 눈을 가늘게 떴다.  
“빠른 운전이 네 취미인 건 안다. 하지만 네 한 달 용돈이 눈에 띄게 빠른 속도로 사라지고 있는 것을 고려하면, 네가 더 비싸고, 그만큼 비합법적인 방법을 찾아냈다고 봐야 하겠지.”

루크의 두 눈이 커져갔다. 그는 한 걸음 뒤로 물러섰다.  
“아니에요.”

“루크, 난 바보가 아니다.”

“절대 아니에요! 절대로!”

“네가 발을 들여놓은 놀이는 아주 위험하고, 불법인 데다, _터무니없는_―”

“포드 레이싱 아니라니까요!”  
루크가 소리쳤다. 그러고는, 작게 중얼거렸다.  
“젠장…”

베이더가 다시 손가락을 들어올렸다.  
“말 조심 해라.”

“오,”  
루크가 입술을 깨물었다.  
“_부디 사과 드립니다,_ 아빠.”

“_루크._”

그렇게 둘은 서로를 쳐다보다가, 루크가 먼저 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 베이더도 픽 터져나오는 웃음을 참으려고 했지만, 보기좋게 실패했다.

그는 루크의 머리 위로 손을 올려 머리카락을 헤집었다.  
“진지하게 하는 말이다, 루크. 네 그 _취미_ 때문에 스트레스로 죽을 것 같구나.”

루크는 그의 아버지를 속일 수 없다는 사실을 받아들인 모양인지, 기가 죽은 목소리로 대답했다.  
“알겠어요,”  
그는 수긍한 뒤, 베이더의 손을 잡아 꽉 쥐었다.  
“저도 사랑해요, 아버지.”

베이더는 입을 열었다가… 하려던 말을 흘리고는 입을 닫았다.

“저녁은 먹었느냐?”  
그는 대신 이렇게 물었다.  
“아직 안 먹었다면 옆에 같이 있어주마. 서로 밀린 얘기가 많으니 말이야.”

그 말에 루크가 미소지었다.  
“아직 안 먹었어요,”  
그러고는 베이더의 손을 쥔 상태로 그를 격납고 밖으로 이끌었다.

* * *

저녁시간 동안 이야기를 나눈 후, 베이더는 휴식을 취하기 위해 명상실로 돌아가야 했다. 딱히 휴식은 필요 없었지만―사실 지난 며칠 동안 라일로스 작전을 단번에 파괴적으로 마무리짓기 위해 고군분투하던 때에도 그는 쉰 적이 없었다―루크는 그동안 잠을 잔 적은 있냐며 그에게 물을 정도로 그를 너무 잘 알고 있었다. 그리고 그 대답을 얻었을 때, 루크가 보낸 실망한 표정은 곧바로 그를 명상실로 향하게 했다.

가끔, 재미있게도 그는 자신쪽이 아이가 된 것 같았다.

“게다가,”  
루크가 덧붙인 이유였다.  
“오늘 아버지가 돌아오실 줄은 몰라서 친구랑 밤에 만나기로 약속잡아놨단 말이에요. 물론 취소할 마음은 가득하지만, 아버지는 휴식이 필요해요.”

베이더는 그저 한숨을 내쉴 뿐이었다.  
“학교에서 만난 친구냐?”

“아뇨. 처음 코러산트에 도착하고 나서 만난 친구예요. 분명 안 좋아하실 거예요.”

“그럼 그 친구와 만나는 걸 반대해도 되겠느냐? 내가 그 녀석을 좋아하지 않는다면―”

“아버지는 아무도 안 좋아하시잖아요.”

그는 그 말을 잠시 고려했다.  
“맞는 말이군.”

이후 루크는 곧바로 외출했다. 그리고 그의 아버지가 _실수로_ 명상실에 가지 않아 잠을 못 자지 않도록, 베이더가 배웅하는 대신 자기가 작별인사를 하겠다고 주장했다.

“나가서 뭘 할 계획이냐?”  
잘 다녀오라고 말하기 전에 베이더가 물었다.

“그냥 얘기 좀 나눌 생각이에요. 아까 고치던 스피더가 그 친구 거거든요―조금 고쳐주겠다고 약속해서요.”

“더 빠르게 가도록 말이냐?”  
베이더는 은근슬쩍, 떠보는 말을 던졌다.

“네!”  
루크는 미소를 지었다...가 금방 표정을 바꾸었다. 그러고는 두 손에 얼굴을 묻었다.  
“아뇨, 아버지, 그 친구를 포드레이싱에 보내려는 건 아니에요.”

“그럼 _네가_ 가려고?”

“아뇨!”

“루크, 아까 약속했잖―”

“네, _했죠,_”  
그가 말했다.  
“그리고 _안 갈 거예요!_ 아버지, 절 믿어봐요.”

베이더의 목소리와 눈빛이 부드러워졌다. 가면 아래 표정을 숨기고 다니는 것에 익숙해져, 그는 루크의 표정이 풀리는 이유가 평소 그의 마음을 읽어낼 줄 아는 기묘한 능력 때문이 아닌, 제 아버지의 진짜 표정을 볼 수 있어서 라는 걸 뒤늦게 깨달았다. 그에 반해 명상실 안에서 루크가 쓰고 있는 호흡마스크는, 베이더 쪽에서 루크의 표정을 읽기 어렵게 만들었다.

“난 널 믿는단다, 루크,”  
그가 말했다.  
“무사히 집으로 돌아오너라.”

루크는 미소를 지었다. 그것 마저도 아픈 듯 했다―상처 때문이 분명했다.  
“그럴게요.”  
그는 자리에서 일어나 명상실의 문을 여는 버튼을 눌렀고, 나가려고 했다―

“그리고 돌아오면,”  
베이더가 아들의 등을 향해 덧붙였다.  
“네 그 _친구_라는 녀석에 대해 좀 더 듣고싶구나.”

“안 좋아하실 거라니까요,”  
루크가 어깨 너머로 말했다.

명상실의 문이 닫힌 뒤지만, 그래도 그는 루크의 말을 그대로 벽을 향해 던졌다.  
“어차피 난 아무도 안 좋아하니 말이다!”

루크의 존재가 남긴 따뜻한 온기는 벌써 사라졌지만, 그것이 베이더에게 가져다 준 미소는 다르게 말하고 있었다.


End file.
